Wizard Pirate Sabo
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: Harry is Sabo when Sabo 'dies' he is sent to wizarding world, de-aged and adopted by potters, cannon till 5th year then he gets memories back and trains, fights Voldemort, then sent back to one piece world at Marineford during the war. Challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper. Pairing will be Sabo x Tonks. Rating for Sabo's violent fighting style
1. Prologue

Wizard Pirate Sabo

Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.

Summary: Harry is Sabo when Sabo 'dies' he is sent to wizarding world, de-aged and adopted by potters, cannon till 5th year then he gets memories back and trains, fights Voldemort, then sent back to one piece world at Marineford during the war. Challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper.

Harry Potter held his head as he woke up. He had started having these weird dreams. They weren't like the dreams he had been having of the long corridor. These were more like memories. And part of him knew that's what they were. He chuckled inwardly going over his memories of his life with his 'brothers' Luffy and Ace. 'Now that all these memories are coming back I should start getting stronger.' He thought.

With that thought he got out of his bed and saw that it was late at night still. He got dressed in Muggle attire and took out his wand and the Marauder's Map. He also grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered pointing his wand at the map. He looked at the names on the map and smiled seeing the way to where he could train would be easy to get to.

He headed down the stairs to the common room only to stop when he heard someone on the stairs behind him. "Harry what are ya doing mate?" Ron asked. "You don't need to go getting yourself with Umbridge again by doing something reckless. Though reckless seems to be the only thing you are good at."

At those words Harry saw red. All the little things that most of the Weasley family had done that seemed just a little bit out of place flashed before his eyes. Except for three of the boys none of the Weasleys really seemed to have his best interest at heart. He wondered how he could have been so blind for all these years.

Fred and George who had also been planning on some late night excursions had heard what their youngest brother said and were not at all pleased. Before they could say anything however Harry spoke up.

"Listen well Ronald you jealous little prat because I'm not going to repeat myself. I am sick of you thinking you deserve the fame I have and your jealousy over my fame when I never even wanted it. I'm also sick of your perverted pureblood way of thinking. Do not even think about talking to me from this point forward." With that Harry left through the portrait hole while throwing the invisibility cloak over himself.

Fred and George quickly ran after Harry ignoring their enraged brother as they stormed past him. They quickly caught up with Harry in front of the entrance to the room of Requirements. "Mind telling us what we're doing here Harry?" Fred asked.

"Because I highly doubt this has anything to do with DA." George finished for his brother.

Harry just smiled and lead them into the room which was filled with many weapons as well as books on wandless magic. As well as one strange book, which was on something called Devil Fruits. "You're right this is for special training that only the three of us will be taking. I'll explain but only if you agree not to tell anyone especially your good for nothing brother and bigoted family." He said getting nods from both of the twins.

It took a little while for Harry to explain everything to them. From the memories to the training he planned to hold for the twins and himself. He also told them about he planned to replicate the effects of something from his world.

Fred picked up the book on the Devil Fruits. "So let me get this straight you want to try and create the effects of one of these Logia type Devil Fruits using magic?" Fred asked while looking through the book.

"Well none of the effects of one of the ones already existing but basically yea that's the plan." Harry said as he looked at all the different weapons and picked up a long Bo Staff. "Pick a weapon you two." He said.

Fred and George both picked a matching set of twin blades. This made Harry's eyebrow rise a bit. "So how are we gonna go about this training Captain Sabo?" Fred asked.

"Yes do enlighten us oh great Captain." George said since the twins knew Harry or as his true name was Sabo wanted to start a pirate crew and they were gonna help as well as help him find a way to his world.

"Heh I'm gonna teach you two how to wield a weapon as well as how to fight with your hands. Plus we are going to work out to increase our physical strength. Finally we will all three be learning wandless magic. There are also three others who I'm going to contact to see if they would like to join us when we leave." He said pulling out a peace of paper writing down the exercises he wanted them to do.

Fred and George both paled at seeing how many different exercises were on the list. "C-captain you don't mean that we are gonna do all this in one day do you?" Fred asked.

"Yea I mean because I'm pretty sure we'll fall over dead if we do." George finished.

"Nah I'm not gonna let that happen. If you can't do the whole set of something just do as many as you can same goes for laps. Finally weapon's won't be until your physically stronger." Sabo said well smiling.

The twins sighed in relief at this. "So who are the three others you are going to send the letters explaining all this craziness and your plan to?" asked Fred.

"I bet one of them is his beloved Dogfather." Said George with a smirk.

"Yes that is one. Another is Charlie since he at least doesn't blindly worship the ground Dumbledore walks on. The last is Tonks because at least she doesn't think everyone should be in the dark even if they are young." Sabo said explaining who he planned to have potentially join them.

**Time Skip Battle in the Department of Mysteries**

Sabo smirked the Order had just arrived along with Charlie, Fred, and George. It was time to show the world just how much the training they had been doing for the past school year had paid off. "ENOUGH!" He shouted causing all of the Death Eaters to fall to the ground from the Haki enforced command. The Order was not affected since Sabo had learned how to control it so that it wouldn't affect his allies. (1)

Smirking as his enemies looked at him with fear Sabo dismissed the magic that disguised his clothes showing that he was wearing a long waistcoat with a vest underneath and dark blue dress pants. Everyone could also see well developed muscles as he pulled out a shrunken Bo staff from one of the inside pockets and flicked it making it grow to it's proper size.

Smiling at their captain the twins both pulled out their dull swords, which were hidden by illusions. Sirius and Tonks also grabbed their own weapons. Sirius had a Naginata that he had shrunken down. Tonks weapon of choice was an elegant Rapier that had an unbreakable charm and permanent sharpening charm on it. Charlie also pulled out his own sword.

"Let's show them what happens when you cross Pirates." Sabo said with a smirk as Fred, George, Sirius, Charlie, and Tonks began attacking the recovering Death eaters with their weapons and Hand-to-hand combat.

Sabo himself walked out into the lobby of the Ministry knowing that his friends and crew as well as the Order could handle the Death Eaters. "TOM COME OUT I KNOW YOU ARE HERE." Sabo shouted his Bo staff floating a few inches from his out stretched hand spinning by an invisible force. (2)

Voldemort known as Tom Marvolo Riddle to some came out of hiding glowering at the young man before him. "I must say I am impressed with how much you have grown this past year. It's a pity you shall die here." Voldemort said before firing a curse at Sabo.

Sabo simply leaned to the side watching the curse sail past him and gouge a peace of concrete from the wall. Voldemort began rapid firing spells causing Sabo to smile as he weaved in and out of the fired spells. (3)

With a flick of his wrist Sabo's staff flew forwards and smacked Voldemort in in the knees causing him to fall. Sabo marched to him the staff flying back to his hand. "This is the end for you Tom you will never harm a living human again." As he said this there seemed to be something surrounding the end of his staff as he thrust it forward crushing Voldemort's head and killing the dark lord once and for all. (4)

At that moment the Order, DA members, and Sabo's soon to be crew came up. Dumbledore also chose that moment to show up. Everyone but Sabo's soon to be crew was shocked and appalled by what they had just seen.

"Charlie is that spell I asked you to prepare ready?" Sabo asked as the Ministry officials and Aurors started showing up.

"Aye Captain it is." Charlie said putting his sword away and taking out his wand though he no longer actually needed it the spell would be easier with it.

Sabo nodded then looked at the rest of his crew ignoring the others for now. "Right then Fred, George, Sirius, Tonks are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Aye Captain." They all chorused.

Sabo smiled wide now regarding the room in general. "LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD HARRY JAMES POTTER IS DEAD! I AM NOW THE PIRATE CAPTAIN SABO OF THE NORTH STAR PIRATES." As he said this no one could move but his crew and as he nodded for Charlie to proceed everyone else stayed frozen.

Charlie slashed the air with his wand then with a flourish and jabbing motion a swirling vortex appeared appear. "Alright Captain you and the others go through first. I have go to go in last so that the portal will stay open." Charlie said.

Sabo nodded and walked through first. He was followed by Fred and George, who were followed by Tonks, who was followed by Sirius, and finally Charlie went through. With that the portal closed and those six would never be seen by the wizarding world again.

A/N: Ok end of the Prologue. Next chapter will be them coming out at Marineford before Akainu kills Ace. Ok now for the numbered things.

Conqueror's Haki or Color of the Supreme King Haki. Haki that focuses on Intimidation. It usually causes the victims to pass out though with training it can keep them conscious just immobile and can be worked on so it doesn't affect your allies. Sabo learned how to do this well training in the Room of Requirements with Fred and George. He and Sirius are the only members of his crew who can use this form of Haki.

This is showing Sabo's skill with wandless magic. No it is not his synthetic Devil fruit power. That will appear next chapter.

Observation Haki, Mantra, or Color of Observation Haki. A form of Haki that allows the user to predict their enemies movements and makes evasion easier. The more killing intent the opponent has the easier they are to dodge. This Haki focuses on Presence. All of Sabo's crew learned this do to its usefulness.

First off in this story there are no horcruxes. Second the force around the staff is Armament Haki or Color of Arms Haki. This Haki focuses on a person's actually fighting spirit. It can also strengthen weapons or physical blows. Sabo, Sirius and Tonks know this Haki. Tonks uses it on her rapier to increase the power of the sharpening charm.

Well anyways tell me what you think. Reason for their name will be explained later. Also the training will not be shown though the results will become clear as the story progresses and they fight actual pirates and Marines.


	2. Chapter 1

Wizard Pirate Sabo

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.

Before exiting Sabo used his recently unblocked Metamorphmagus abilities to change his hair to the blonde that his brothers would remember. He also pulled a shrunken hat from his coat and returned it to normal size placing it on his head so that it hid his eyes from view. The hat was the exact same one he had when he was younger somehow it had appeared at Hogwarts during his training. At the same time the others had removed the illusion on their robes showing that they were actually wearing Muggle clothes. (1)

As he stepped out of the portal he saw Pirates and Marines fighting each other. He was close enough he could see one charging towards Luffy with a fist made of magma. He saw Ace running to intercept the attack and decided to intervene before one or both of his brothers died. His staff surrounded by Armament Haki went spinning at the Marine and struck him with the force of a freight train as Sabo Apparated right in front of Ace as the staff spun back into his hand. He and Ace were practically back to back.

"Damned Haki user who the hell are you?" Akainu one of the three admirals of the Marines demanded. (2)

Sabo smirked as he heard his brother's gasp knowing that they had recognized him. He was also smirking because for once he could give himself a title. "Call me the Ghost of Gray Terminal." He said as his staff spun beside him with his right arm and hand outstretched. "Men help deal with these Marine. I'll deal with this one personally." He said as Sirius, Tonks, Fred, George, and Charlie all drew their weapons again going to fight the Marines.

"You Punk I'll kill you right here and now." Akainu declared while charging at Sabo and launching his Magma covered fist at him.

Sabo smirked moving his staff in front of him making it spin faster and creating a mass of Haki in the space between the staff and Akainu's fist. "Surely you know that your Logia Devil Fruit powers aren't gonna help you much against someone like me who can use Haki. But Haki isn't the only power I have." He said smirking as his left arm became enshrouded in a brilliant light. He struck out with his left hand punching Akainu hard in the face and sending the Admiral flying back. The light had an ethereal quality to it before fading from Sabo's arm. "That's why I'm the Ghost of Gray Terminal." He said mockingly.

**Tonks' fight**

Tonks had run to help a group of pirates that were being outnumbered by some marines. She swung her rapier quickly effortlessly slashing trough one of the Marines as she dodged others attacks being able to predict their movements quite easily with the killing intent they were leaking towards the pirates.

"Who the hell are you girl?" Shouted a clown like pirate who was amongst this group. She noticed him separating parts of his own body to fight and guessed it was a Devil Fruit power as she blocked a marine then cut him down.

"I'm one of the Ghost of the Gray Terminal's men. And for now that's all you really need to know." She said well dodging an attack from a marine and lashing out with a kick sending the man flying into several other marines.

The clown looked like he was going to start yelling at her before another pirate stopped him just shaking his head.

Tonks continued to fight with the pirates well once in a while looking towards her captain and the man she had started to develop feelings for as he fought the Marine who could turn his body to Magma. She smirked as she saw his light powers and use of Haki over powering the other Devil Fruit user.

**Fred and George's fight**

Fred and George had both joined another group of pirates fighting a group of marines. However they were ignoring the other pirates and focusing on fighting in tandem with each other. To anyone watching the way they moved and both used their twin blades would look like some exotic well-choreographed dance.

They moved around each other in and out of the marines slashing away at their opponents. The marines were trying to retreat from the duo having never seen anything like this. However as the marines tried to flee they were stopped in their tracks by the group of pirates that they had been fighting before.

**Sirius's Fight**

Sirius had begun fighting the men closest to his godson and the two other young men. He was using his Naginata along with Armament Haki to fight the marines off. There were some who looked like their heads had been caved in by a giant club do to the effects.

"This guy isn't human he's a DEMON." One of the Marines yelled trying to run away only to have the Naginata blade explode from his chest killing him instantly.

Sirius smirked twirling the Naginata above his head and just above his hand with his magic much like how Sabo allowed his Bo staff to just float and spin using magic. "Well then lets see if any of you have the skill to deal with this demon." He said grabbing his weapon firmly and slipping back into his stance. He waved his other hand in a beckoning motion well smirking. The marines hesitated before deciding to charge him as a group only making Sirius smile wider.

"That guy is cool." Luffy managed to say having been trying to watch the fight with someone he thought was dead and the Admiral as well as the Naginata wielder's fight.

Ace on the other hand was completely focused on Sabo. He knew that's who it was just by the title he had given himself. 'Ghost of Gray Terminal huh? Where have you been Sabo?' He thought as he watched the fight.

Charlie meanwhile was focusing on apparating to the injured pirates and moving them to a safe location. He would cut down Marines only when they got in his way for now trying not to fight since he still hadn't recovered all his energy from opening the portal to this world.

**Back with Akainu and Sabo**

Akainu ground his teeth well glaring at the boy before him. The brat kept alternating from using his Devil Fruit powers and Haki as well as the disappearing and reappearing trick. Thanks to those the kid hadn't been hit he had also made after images that would vanish when hit adding more to the title the kid gave himself.

"You may call yourself a ghost but you're still flesh and blood boy. You can't keep this up forever." Akainu growled out.

"No but neither can you. Besides I'm about to bring our little dance to it's grand finale. Take this." Sabo said his right arm being surrounded in light as his staff floated around him twirling of its own accord. He struck out hitting Akainu in the chest and causing spears of light to explode out of the man's back as well as sending him flying quite a ways away. When the man crashed into the ground it was obvious to everyone that that he would not be getting up anytime soon.

However before any of the pirates could take a second to celebrate everyone heard bone-chilling laughter causing them to look up. On a wall that wasn't damaged from battle stood a man with a black beard. Sabo turned as he heard Ace growl. "TEACH!" Ace shouted in anger about to charge the man before he watched Sabo disappear and reappear behind Marshall Teach kicking the man in the back of the head with a leg made of light and sending him crashing to the ground near Whitebeard.

Before anything could happen to the traitor though a man with red hair and one arm appeared. "I think enough blood has been spilt here for one day." Shanks said as Blackbeard quickly ran from Whitebeards powerful fist.

After Shanks arrival the pirates were able to make it to their ships well the marines began to tend to their wounded and dead or dying. Once at a safe place Ace grabbed Sabo by collar and then punched him hard in the face.

"What the hell you fucking bastard? Do you think this shit is funny? Making Luffy and me think you died that day and then coming back to play the hero? What the hell kind of sick joke do you think you are playing?" Ace asked repeatedly punching Sabo in the face. Sabo did nothing to stop the blows.

Tonks tried to run to him to stop the beating but was stopped as Sirius put his arm out in front of her shaking his head. "This is something that they have to work out." He said not liking it much himself but he could understand how the dark haired man felt. If James had done something like this he would have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry Ace. If I could have controlled the power that awoke with in me at that time I would of used it to come back to shore and stayed with you and Luffy as long as I could. Unfortunately at that time my power wasn't controllable and had some drawbacks." Sabo said. He then explained what happened in all the years he was missing. He also got some stories from Luffy and Ace about their different adventures.

"So Sabo are you gonna join my crew fighting alongside each other there's no way anyone could beat us." Luffy said excitedly this made both Ace and Sabo laugh.

"Sorry Luffy but I'm gonna be one of your rivals for the One Piece from now on. I already have a crew or at least the start of one plus we already have a name for ourselves." Sabo said smiling at the wizards and witch that had come with him. "I would however appreciate if someone could take me to a place where I could get enough lumber for a ship." He said honestly.

A/N: Ok yes this is shorter then the prologue but you know what I don't really care. Trying to figure out how to do this with out making Sabo look like a god was hard enough. Also the title he gave himself should make some sense to those that pay attention. Now then on to the numbers.

1) Muggle clothes for everyone is as follows. Tonks- A red shirt with a skull and cross bones on the front under a tan jacket. Dark colored jeans and a pair of sneakers. Sirius- A dark shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. George and Fred are wearing matching clothes of long sleeve shirts and jeans. Charlie is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans.

2) As stated by Akainu he detests fighting Haki users because it is harder do to them being able to actually hit him. Dark King Rayleigh also stated that Armament Haki can allow someone to hit the liquid body of those with Logia Devil fruit powers.

As with the last time tell me what you think.


End file.
